


Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK, Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Cigarettes, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Handporn, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, RPF, Romance, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/24/67089c5e82fee6a0deddfa9120b93ea8/png)


End file.
